vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Wallace Breen
Dr. Wallace Breen is the former head of Black Mesa, and later Earth's Administrator under the Combine. From his headquarters on Earth in the Citadel of City 17, he was humanity's representative within the Combine and the primary antagonist of Half-Life 2. History Background Half-Life and the Seven Hour War Doctor Breen was Administrator of the Black Mesa Research Facility at the time of the Black Mesa Incident in 200-. During the events depicted in Half-Life, he is neither seen nor directly mentioned by name, instead always referred to as "the Administrator". At the end of the Seven Hour War, he "negotiates" a peace agreement with the Combine that saves humanity, but at the cost of enslavement. Breen is first appointed "Interim Administrator" (as seen on newspaper clips in Black Mesa East), then simply becomes ruler of Earth - mostly a puppet of the Combine who have little physical presence on the planet. Some speculate he may have orchestrated the events of Half-Life at the request of the Combine, with the rule of Earth promised as reward (this however would also suggest that he or the Combine had control of the G-Man at least up to the point where he handed over Xen crystal sample GG-3883 to the Black Mesa scientists which caused the Resonance Cascade); others believe that he may have been under the impression that introducing the Combine would have brought about a cosmic unity between the two, and would have been ultimately beneficial for the human race (something that he still clings on to despite the evidently large amounts of humans suffering at the time of the Uprising). Whether or not he is the one who introduced the Combine to Earth, his intentions seem to be noble and he sounds quite sure that he is doing the right thing - though it is possible that he is simply a very convincing liar. Even if he had selfish reasons for doing so, the human race would have most definitely been completely destroyed or assimilated by the Combine had he not surrendered Earth at the end of the Seven Hour War. Another unanswered question surrounding Breen in Half-Life is near the beginning of the game: as Gordon Freeman is about to go into the test chamber, the two scientists briefing him say that the Administrator "went to some lengths to get it sample, also known as the crystal Gordon pushed into the Anti-Mass Spectrometer during the Resonance Cascade." This statement lies dormant through most of the game until Freeman travels to Xen and sees crystals similar to the one he pushed into the Anti-Mass Spectrometer. Next to these crystals are often found corpses of Survey Team members, perhaps explaining the "great lengths" mentioned in the beginning of the game. However, as seen in Decay, the G-man unusually stole a Xen crystal, thus hinting that he provided Breen with the sample. Half-Life 2 Breen is alerted to the return of Gordon Freeman in Half-Life 2 when he is accidentally teleported to his office in the Citadel for a few seconds. Breen informs the Combine and immediately dispatches the forces at his disposal to capture (or kill) Freeman and break the associated Resistance movement in City 17. During Gordon Freeman's raid on the Citadel, Freeman is temporarily in the custody of Breen, until Judith Mossman turns against the Administrator. During this brief time, Breen makes a very notable statement: he mentions while in the presence of Alyx Vance and her father, Eli (who are also in his custody) that Gordon "has proven a fine pawn to those who control him." He also comments that Gordon's services are "open to the highest bidder," and says he would understand if Gordon does not want to discuss it in front of his friends. These remarks imply that Breen is aware of the mysterious G-Man and his influence over Freeman, something only Eli Vance seems to know about. Another possible reference to the G-Man is in one of the Breencasts broadcast in Nova Prospekt: "I have good reason to believe that in the intervening years, he was in a state that precluded further development of covert skills," suggesting Breen knows about Freeman having remained in stasis between the Black Mesa Incident and his comeback around 20 years later. When the Resistance begins to loosen the Combine's hold on City 17 and Gordon Freeman infiltrates the Citadel itself, Breen attempts to flee using a Combine teleport. Freeman manages to stop him by destroying the Citadel's dark fusion reactor, which then destroys the teleport in a massive explosion. After the player destroys the reactor at the top of the Citadel, the platform that Breen is seen riding up to the portal collapses, and he is seen falling to his presumed death, his last words being "You need me!". Half-Life 2: Episode One Dr. Breen's fate remains unknown in Half-Life 2: Episode One. His only appearances in the game are during an apparent flashback/dream at the beginning, with Breen repeating a sentence from Half-Life 2 on a falling Combine monitor, asking Gordon what exactly he has created. Afterwards, while being plucked out the wreckage, one of the few things Alyx remembers is Breen falling. Another occasion of Breen's appearance is during a video recording of a conversation made during Half-Life 2, where he mentions being transferred into a "host body". After seeing Breen on the monitor, Alyx is surprised, questioning how it is possible, but is then relieved when she realizes that it is an old recording - apparently she believes that Breen is dead. In the same scene, an Advisor in its pod (with the serial number 314 URB-LOC 0017) is moved into a launching tube and begins a psychic attack against Gordon and Alyx while leaving the Citadel. It could be possible that this advisor is Breen, having been put in this 'host body'. It is not clear if this attack was unprovoked as it only begins when Alyx gently taps on the casing of the pod; though there remains the possibility that Breen is actually dead and the Advisor in the pod is merely the Advisor that Breen is speaking to near the end of Half-Life 2, or any other Advisor. The game commentary included by Valve for the scene is non-committal about what the creature actually is, and only reveals that what is happening in that particular room is an important setup for events in Episode Two. It's possible that it wasn't Breen in the Advisor Pod due to the fact the code on the Pod is the same as of the Barn Advisor's crashed Pod Gordon and Alyx come across in Episode Two. But it's not exactly known if the codes are all the same on every Advisor Pod Half-Life 2: Episode Two Breen does not appear in Episode Two; However, during the G-Man's "heart-to-heart" with Gordon Freeman, at the mention of "naysayers" who were against the rescue of Alyx Vance from Black Mesa, Breen's image briefly flashes up on the screen behind the G-Man. The latter goes on to say that he learned to ignore such opposition when "quelling them was out of the question". This, coupled with the remarks Breen made at the end of Half-Life 2 and during his speech in Nova Prospekt, suggests more than ever that Breen was directly aware of the G-Man and his employers, and was fighting against them even before the Black Mesa Incident occurred. Gallery Category:Valve Characters Category:Half-Life Characters Category:PC Debut Category:All Characters